DJ
DJ labeled The Brickhouse with Kindness was a camper and finalist of Total Drama: Redemption Island as a member of Team Underdogs. He then returns to compete in Total Drama: Return of the Stars as part of The Power Players. Coverage Total Drama: Redemption Island In Daring Dramatizations, he is seen coming on the season with the other 21 contestants and is happy when Chris Mclean says he doesn't have to participate in the challenge and has immunity. In The Teams' Song, he is put on Team Underdogs due to them losing the last challenge. He isn't seen much during the challenge. In The Tug Of More, he isn't seen at all during the episode. In The Pi Contest, he is seen performing in the challenge and answers two questions correctly. In The Puzzling Place, he was seen talking to others on his team before the challenge and wasn't see at all after that. In Behind The Drama, he didn't say anything and was not seen. In Triathlon of Redemption Island, he is seen first talking to Sam, Beth, and Ella before the challenge. He does well in the challenge and even causes his team to win. In Frontstroke, Backstroke, he is seen again talking to Sam and he participates in the challenge and those very well. In Experiments of Science, he tells Sam they need to talk and he soon joins in the conversation about Brick liking Jo. He gives Leshawna a letter from Harold and then groans when Chris says the challenge. During the challenge, he puts his Momma Spice in a beaker and Ella tells him their not sure what to do. He then yells at Max when Max purposely breaks a beaker. He then pours some spices in the beaker, lights up a piece of metal underneath, puts the beaker on it, and puts oil in the beaker which works greatly. He is happy when his team doesn't lose. At the Brains' elimination ceremony, he tells Sam to not quit because of them being great friends and him not wanting Sam to leave. In And...Action, When Chris Mclean announces the challenge he says What? and is a bit confused. When Ella asks him to be the dead person, he agrees and plays dead. He then yells I love you momma and dies when it was time for his team to go. Ella kisses him and he wakes up and blushes. He makes out with Ella and then goes to the confessional to say that Ella had kissed him. He then cheers happily when it is a reward challenge. In Virtually Murder, He talks to Sam and then asks Ella if they can talk. They talk about the kiss and they go in the confessional talking about each other. He gets scared when Chris says the challenge is dealing with murders. He and Beth interact a lot in the challenge and they come in second which causes him to be happy. In Slumber Party Fun!, When Sam happily says they are the strongest team, he agrees. He talks to Ella and asks her to be his girlfriend, she was about to say her answer only to be cut off by Chris Mclean. When Chris announces that the contestants can party, he knows that its a challenge. He made snacks for the party and everyone enjoys them. He does decently in the challenge and is excited when Ella wins and chooses him to go with her. He is very upset when is best friend Sam is eliminated and he bids him farewell. In Love is in Despair, he and Ella talk about the reward. He goes in the confessional upset about losing his best friend and is seen blushing when Ella tells him the party was fun with him. Chris introduces the challenge to everyone and DJ does the challenge with Ella, which he is happy with. DJ and Ella awkwardly talk but then they start talking better and they hit it off. DJ decides to ask Ella again to be his girlfriend, but gets to it before him and they passionately kiss. He votes for B to leave and is seen telling him goodbye. In Tributes of the Past, he participates in the challenge and doesn't win. In Chris and the Chocolate Factory, In Mid-Knights, In Bloody Diaries, In Silent Fever, he is seen talking to Beth about Bridgette's and Brick's growing relationship. They eventually form an alliance to get the two out of the game. In Ships Ahoy!, In Redemption's Final Raging Roar, Appearances Trivia *He was the reason his team won the challenge in Triathlon of Redemption Island. *DJ is one of the few people who were played by more than one actor in one season, more being Bridgette, Beth, Max, Sam, and Topher. *Despite him being a protagonist, he still caused two contestants eliminations. **He is directly responsible for the eliminations of Beth and Brick. *DJ has been in a total of five alliances throughout Total Drama: Redemption Island. **Three out of five of the alliances were successful. *DJ is one of the few characters to have dotted eyes, the others being Chris, Harold, Beth, and Rodney. *DJ and B are the only contestants to shorten their names. *DJ is one of the only character to never ended up in the bottom two in Total Drama: Redemption Island. *DJ is the first ever male finalist of the role play. See Also Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Team Underdogs Category:Finalist